happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pet Peeve
|Obraz=Sniffles i jego pupil.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Sniffles ma nowego zwierzaka, jednak ten sprawia pewne problemy |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=4 |Nr odc w sezonie=4 |Nr odc w ogóle=82 |Autorzy scenariusza=Ken Pontac Kenn Navarro Warren Graff |Reżyseria=Kenn Navarro |Data pierwszej emisji=8 Października 2013 roku |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Sniffles Istota ze śluzu |W rolach drugoplanowych=Lumpy Handy Mole |Pojawiają się=Tricksy Unicornius |Film=Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Buns of Steal |Następny odcinek=A Vicious Cycle }} Pet Peeve - jest jednym z odcinków czwartego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Opis odcinka na YouTube Enjoy this episode with some very special guests from our Video Bomb contest! Bawcie się dobrze, oglądając odcinek z kilkoma specjalnymi gośćmi wprost z naszego konkursu: Video Bomb contest! Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się widokiem Sniffles'a w swoim laboratorium. W szklance z różowym płynem umieszcza parę elektrod po napięciem, zestaw po chwili eksploduje, zmieniając się w dziwne, zbudowane ze śluzu zwierzątko. Sniffles głaszcze nowego pupila, jednak po chwili pokrywający go żrący śluz parzy mu rękę. Mrówkojad z zabandażowaną ręką wyprowadza jo na spacer po parku, spotykają Lumpy'ego, który karmi ptaki z torby okruszyn, lub ziarna. Mniej więcej w tym momencie, za Lumpy'm, dostrzec można Tricksy'ego. Tymczasem nowy towarzysz Sniffles'a łasi się do lumpy'ego i wchodzi na jego nogę, Sniffles natychmiast dyscyplinuje go spryskiwaczem, odciąga od Lumpy'ego, po czym odchodzi, poirytowany. Mimo starań, noga Lumpy'ego zostaje strawiona do kości i odpada. Ujrzawszy to, łoś w nagłej reakcji wysypuje na siebie zawartość torebki. Przyciąga tym samym znaczną ilość głodnego ptactwa, które po nań naciera. Sniffles wraz ze śluzowym pupilem przechodzą przez most. Ten kicha a wypluta wydzielina wyżera dziurę w moście w którą nieopatrznie wpada, idący zaraz za nimi Handy. Utyka głową w otworze a jako, że przez brak rąk nie może się wydostać, wydaje charakterystyczny pomruk niezadowolenia. Moment później po jego głowie przetacza się samochód, pozostawiając głębokie wgniecenie w kasku, jednak, poza strachem nie krzywdząc Handy'ego. Za kierownicą wozu siedzi nie kto inny jak Sniffles. Przez chwilę gdy jadą obok łąki, widoczny jest biegnący nią Unicornius. Jadąc, przez opuszczoną szybę, niczym pies, język wywiesza jego zwierzątko, przez co krople kwasu gromadzą się na szybie jadącego zaraz za nimi mikrobusa, którym kieruje Mole'a. Widząc zabrudzenie, włącza on wycieraczki, czym rozprowadza żrącą substancję na znacznej powierzchni szyby. Z tej po chwili odrywa się wielki płat i opadając, ścina twarz kreta. Pozbawiony kontroli pojazd, wpada w poślizg. W bliżej nieokreślony sposób Handy'emu udaje się wydostać z dziury, jednak już po chwili taranuje go mikrobus, zabijając na miejscu. Glutek siedzi na fotelu pasażera, jednak wyżera go swoim śluzem, aż wreszcie znika w powstałym otworze. Zaniepokojony Sniffles zagląda przez otwór, widząc, że jego pupil trzyma się podwozia, uspokaja się. W tym momencie jego samochód wpada na chodnik, którego krawędź zdziera czubek głowy mrówkojada. W ostatniej scenie odcinka, pokryty opatrunkami i ze sztuczną nogą, Lumpy wciąż karmi ptaki. Odnajduje go istota ze śluzu i ponownie łasi się, po wejściu na zdrową nogę Lumpy'ego. Ten ponownie obsypuje się ptasią karmą, odcinek kończy się widokiem zrezygnowanego Lumpy'ego przed kolejnym atakiem ptaków. Morał Home is not home without a pet Bez pupila, dom nie jest domem! Zgony * Głowa The Mole'a zostaje rozcięta przez szybę minibusa. * Handy zostaje rozjechany przez minibus. * Sniffles zostaje oskalpowany, przez uderzenie czubkiem głowy o krawężnik. * Lumpy, na skutek zadziobania przez ptaki (dyskusyjne). Urazy * Lumpy'emu odpada noga. Następne zostaje podziabany przez ptaki. Sytuacja się powtarza: pupil Sniffles'a powoduje utratę drugiej kończyny, po czym ponownie dziobią go ptaki. Błędy #Po przejechaniu przez samochód Sniffles'a, kask Handy'ego nabywa wgniecenie. Nie pojawia się ono w dalszej części odcinka. #Pod mostem, który przekracza Sniffles nie ma drzew. W trakcie kolejnej sceny w tym miejscu już są. #Gdy ginie Mole, jego okulary znikają. Ciekawostki * Postać istoty ze śluzu może być nawiązaniem do horroru z 1958 roku: Blob: Zabójca z kosmosu, lub jego remake'u z 1988 o tytule Plazma. Niewykluczone jest również nawiązanie do Obcego, ze względu na żrące właściwości ciał obu organizmów. * W tle pojawiają się: Tricksy i Unicornius. * Przy scenie śmierci Mole'a, można dostrzec, że ma on duże siekacze, podobnie jak większość postaci w serialu. * M. in. ten odcinek może świadczyć że Sniffles nie dostrzega krzywdy innych tj. poza odciągnięciem pupila, odszedł nie zważając, że Lumpy może potrzebować pomocy. Galeria Tricksy3.jpg|Lumpy spędza, jak na razie, miły dzień na karmieniu ptaków. W tle Tricksy. Ptaki z thf.png|Ptaki patrzą się na Lumpy'ego ... Ptaki z thf2.png|... i szykują się do zaatakowania go Unicornius3.jpg|Unicornius Lumpy i ptaki.png|Za chwilę Lumpy przekona się, że historia lubi się powtarzać Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe